Is It Wrong To Feel This Way?
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Father Romulus has gotten married to a German man, and he and his two sons move in with the Italian family. Nyo!Italy. Ricimer is Germania's human name that I picked out.
1. Chapter 1

Daddy had recently gotten married, and the man that he married and the man's two sons were moving in today!

I was so excited, but Lovi was pissed.

He was not excited to share his house with what he called, "Damn Potato Lovers."

Lovi had also said that he refused to accept having a second dad.

I do not see how that will be a problem; Daddy will finally be happy with this man, and not depressed over Mommy's death anymore, but Lovi doesn't see it that way.

I had never known that Daddy could like other men that way, but it was kind of neat how he could like both genders equally.

Plus it would be kind of cool to have two dads; it will be so much fun!  
I also can't wait to have two more brothers!  
Oh, I'm Feli. Sorry for not introducing myself before.

I sound so much like Kiku right now; he's my Japanese friend.

Ooh, do you think that I could be good friends to my new brothers?

We could all write letters to Kiku together; it will be so much fun to have more siblings!  
Maybe Lovi will like like them too, and we could all be like a real family, the kind that you hear about in books!  
I've always wanted one like that!

I can be the princess, and Lovi could be the prince.

Lovi would insist though that our new dad would be the fierce dragon that he'd have to kill.

What if I like our new dad?

I really shouldn't cry over the thought of Lovi hurting him in my head; I want my German dad to think that I am a big girl.

I jumped when I heard the car outside, and I rushed out to meet my new family.

I hugged my German dad; he seemed to be surprised at such a warm greeting.

He would make a nice queen; he had such pretty, long hair which would make him perfect for the role of queen.

I smiled at him, and turned to greet his sons.

I stared up at someone my age; he was so tall that I felt like a small child when I stood beside him.

He is so handsome!

He has his father's blond hair, but it was short and neatly styled on top of his head.

He was super tall and muscular, and best of all, he made me feel amazing!  
I blushed lightly as I looked way, way up just to lock eyes with his blue ones.

They are prettier than the sky and ocean combined.

My heart raced below the surface, and I wondered why.

I smiled at him, and hugged him.

I hope that he likes my hugs.

I let go of him to hug my other new brother,

He looked very different than the rest of his family, and he was texting someone on a little phone.

"Feliciana!" Daddy ran outside, and I wondered if he had been trying to get Lovi to come outside and meet the new members of our family.

My step-brother that I was hugging pushed me back, and continued to text on his little phone.

"Did you introduce yourself?" Daddy asked me.

I smiled, and held my hand out to my newest daddy.

"I am Feliciana, but my family and friends call me Feli." I introduced myself to my newest family members.

"Hello." My new daddy said as he took the hand that I had held out to him. "I'm Ricimer."

I beamed up at him.

"These are my sons, Ludwig and Gilbert." He finished, and motioned to each one of my new brothers.

Daddy lead my new daddy and brothers in to the house.

"I have a son as well, and his name is Lovino." My daddy sighed; I hope that he is okay.

"Does he not want to meet the awesome Prussian?" My new brother, Gilbert, asked.

"He doesn't like many people." Daddy sighed again; Lovi must have really upset him then.

"He will be down for dinner." Daddy explained to the newest additions to our family.

If Lovi was really upset then he might not come down at all.

I pouted.

I wanted Lovi to love our new brothers like I do.

Daddy told me that I'd have to move in to Lovi's room, so that Gilbert and Ludwig could have my old room.

Oh, it will be so much fun to stay in Lovi's room with him!

I'm so happy.

It has been such a great day, and it only has just begun.


	2. Chapter 2

That bastard of a father of mine went, and married another man.

Why would he go, and do such a thing?

It was messed up in my opinion.

The whole thing honestly grossed me out.

How was some Potato Bastard better than a hot Italian chick anyway?

My mom was Italian, so why would my bastard of a father marry a German man?

I heard the sound of a car, and I cursed out loud as my little sister ran towards it; why was she so excited about filthy Germans living with us anyway?

She was too damn enthusiastic about a bunch of country bumpkins.

"Lovino! Get your ass out here, this instant!" My bastard of a father roared at me; he must have heard me swear, and he would hate for me to cuss in front of his 'Oh so perfect' German whore.

I rolled my eyes, and hopped off of my perch on the bathroom counter.

"What is it, bastard?" I grumbled, mentally preparing for something about how his German husband was so special that I'd have to watch my mouth, so as to not harm his precious German ears.

"Lovino, could you try to be nice to Ricimer for me?" He begged me.

"I will do what I fucking want to, bastard!" I growled at him, and slammed the door in his face.

"Lovino, they will be living with us, so try to get along with them." My father was desperate; that was probably why he married a worthless, German man too.

"Vaffanculo!" I swore back at him as he walked away.

My deadbeat father chose to ignore what I had said.

I hope that he realizes that he really fucked up this time.

Maybe if I avoided them then they would go back to the awful, German country that they had come from.

Damn it! I was too hungry to skip dinner.

I stalked downstairs to get a bite to eat, and fucking Feliciana is curling up by one of the filthy Germans.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I hissed at her.

"Oh, Lovi. I didn't think that you would come down." She gushed like the child that she is.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I repeated myself, so that my stupid sorella would understand.

"Oh, I was just talking to Luddy." My sorella answered like the proud idiot that she is.

"What lies did the German bastard feed you?" I asked her.

"Lovino Vargas!" My deadbeat father, Romulus, roared.

Feliciana squeaked, and hid behind the German bastard that she had been talking to.

"I don't want to see you if you can't be nice to the newest members of our family." He commanded which meant that I had to stay the fuck away from him until he cooled down.

I stormed up to my room, doomed to go to bed hungry.


	3. Chapter 3

"Shh..." I murmured as I pulled Ludwig by the hand as we headed upstairs to sneak my big brother some food.

If Dad found out, we could be in big trouble.

Luddy looked really uncomfortable with our mission; Lovi might have accidentally or may be intentionally offended our new and very lovable brother.

I carefully guided Luddy to Lovi and I guess- my room.

I hummed a small tune under my breath as I skipped silently like a ninja up the stairs with my faithful and powerful partner.

Partner had a funny ring to it, just like life partner or romantic partner.

Does Luddy like romance novels and movies too?  
I'll have to ask him when our mission is over.

I nervously entered my older brother's room in fear of his current mood.

He lay curled up in a tight ball on his bed as his stomach grumbled.

Lovi was hungry!

"Time for dinner, Lovi." I giggled as I tried not to be too loud.

"Thank you." Every sound in those two, little, English words were emphasized as if he was showing his utter disgust with the world through them, but at the same time, he was starving, and eager for a delicious, Italian dinner.

Daddy makes good food; does our new, German Daddy cook too?

Will we get to try German food?

I'm so excited!

"How did you not get caught?" Lovino grumbled.

"That's easy! Now, I have Luddy has my new, German bodyguard! He protects me as I am his damsel in distress." I sighed giddily and romantically as I thought about how awesome Ludwig would be as a bodyguard protecting a princess in need of saving.

Lovino rolled his eyes, "That would be a romantic thought, and you are not marrying, our German stepbrother!"

I giggled, "But he's like you! He is my second or may be third brother! Why would I marry a brother of mine no matter how special he makes me feel?"

Lovi looked concerned about something I said.

"We are talking later." Lovi pointed out.

I pouted; did that mean tonight before bed?

"Luddy, have you seen the rest of the house, and the garden yet?" I asked my new brother, excitedly.

"Nein." He murmured surprisingly softly; how did his deep voice sound so quite and beautiful?  
"Okay. Do you like romance books, and movies like I do?" I asked him as I gave him the grand tour of our home.

"Not really." He mumbled, and looked away from me; his hand loosened on mine, and his face turned a pretty red at the same time as he looked away.

"Oh, I have some good ones that might change your mind," I challenged him with a teasing glint in my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

My fucking sorella has fallen for our German Bastard of a stepbrother, and why the fuck does he just go along with it?

I sighed as I leaned over my window as I spied on them; this was worse than my sister probably thought.

It was viewed as fucking incest, and she was likely to get hurt badly by this.

I had always had to look out for my stupid and oblivious sister, and I couldn't let this happen or she'll be heartbroken.

She'll more than likely hate me after this, seeing as she's already started to fall, and I'm going to be rather rude to her about this later on.

Of course, I don't really like upsetting my sister though my bastard of a father deserves being upset with his favoritism and stupidity.

My sorella at least doesn't pick favorites; she tries to love everyone equally, and is practically a saint which is much more than I can say for myself.

She also looks up to me highly while our father practically hates me.

I watched as she picked a small rose that was growing rather poorly from the ground, and handed it to that German bastard that she's fallen for.

Oh, fuck! He's blushing at it too.

Now, I have a second problem to deal with too as he won't just accept me keeping her away from him; I'll have to be their chaperone for a while, and try to keep them from going out.

I'm used to people liking my sister more than me, wanting to be her friends, and even a few of my friends have fallen in love with her.

If I was a silly, romantic girl like my sister rather than the man that I am, I might have been excited about them potentially falling in love and having my friend as a brother, but I don't think like that.

I knew though that this situation could get out of hand really quick, and I didn't want my stepbrother to also be my brother-in-law as well as the fact that that just sounds wrong.

I really don't want my sister to be harmed by some senseless German that probably doesn't realize how fragile my sister actually is.

No one else seemed to see how easy it was to hurt my sister and I refused to let anyone harm her that way especially not our new, German stepbrother.


	5. Chapter 5

My heart tugged inside my chest nervously as I climbed the stairs to the room that my brother and I now shared.

I had finished giving Luddy a larger tour of the house, and his blush had looked absolutely adorable when I gifted him a rose and even at other parts too.

Fratello needed to tell me something though which sent nerves prickling through out my body as I feared whatever he was about to tell me.

Lovi was never afraid to tell others what he felt though he usually meant the best by it, but I still don't know why he doesn't like our newest family members.

Luddy is so cute and so sweet, so why wouldn't Lovi adore him like I do?

I still worried as I thought back to what Lovi was about to say; is Gil secretly a murderor as it can't be Ludwig as he is too sweet and Gil hasn't really talked to me today.

No, our new family is a nice one, so I shouldn't worry about those kinds of thoughts.

* * *

"Lovi?" I whispered as I entered our newly shared room to go to sleep that very night.

"Yes?" He whispered, sounding almost half asleep.

"What did you want to tell me?" I sat down at the edge of his bed.

"Feli, let me hang out with you and Ludwig." His voice was a soft and quiet mutter which made me wonder if he was just being awkward and shy as he was usually that way around new people.

"Okay. We can be the best of friends." I can't believe that my brother approved and allowed this; I thought that he didn't like our new family.

"No, siblings." He mumbled yet again.

It was so sweet of him to want to be close to Ludwig and I.

I couldn't wait until we could all hang out and be the best siblings ever.


End file.
